therebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Menelaus
'Duncan's Life and Treachery' Duncan was born in Westfall, he was raised up like the rest of his family as a useless farmer. The Lords of Stormwind used the helpless farmers of Westfall to collect agricultural resources and deliver them to the Noble's shops within Stormwind, in return they would get paid the least of money. For himself, Duncan felt inconvenient, he knew that he was destined to remain poor and useless while the nobles live joyfully in their mansions. Duncan made several attempts to join the Stormwind's Military or at least ask for more money however, his demands were always refused. One day, Duncan was instructed by one of the Westfall guards to deliver an urgent message to the tower of Karazhan in Deadwind Pass, he had no other decision but to accept this mission and so did he venture into these lands, as he dwelt within the shadowy forests of this pass he sensed the presence of foreign energies, he traced them till he found a strange device as he neared and examined it, he felt a strange feeling that slowly made him faint to the ground. When he woke up, Duncan found himself in a dusky swamp, he opened his eyes slowly and saw a massive magical gate and legions of fiends stepping through, one of these fiends neared him and grabbed him by the neck, Who're you, scum? asked the creature, but Duncan was too afraid to respond and so did the creature yell: Intruder! Later, a few creatures started to gather around Duncan, slowly he began to tell his story and express his hatred for King Llane of Stormwind. The beasts debated over what should they do with Duncan, one suggested that they're to fight him in combat and test the human's strength, others asked for permission to rip him to shreds and deliver his body to Stormwind's officials so that they'd surrender, in the end; a mysterious dark figure came by and dismissed the creatures he went to talk privately with Duncan and started to explain that these creatures were called: Orcs. He also said that they're planning for an invasion upon Stormwind and they could use Duncan's aid as a spy and in return, they'd grant him leadership over the Westfall's garrisons after they triumph in this war. Duncan began delivering information about whatever he could gather concerning Stormwind's defenses and was to deliver them at night to the Orcish encampment, soon the Invasiono of Stormwind began and the Orcs were triumphant in their siege, Duncan was to claim his reward but the Orcs refused and deceived him, unwanted by his allies and hunted by his people; he fled with the rest of the forces of humanity to Lordaeron where the final battle would be joined. Duncan becomes a Death Knight The people of Lordaeron learned of the perilous threat that was upon them, they made whatever Alliances they could between Khaz Modan and Quel'Thalas, Lordaeron's marshals began training the townsfolk and raised them as champions, Duncan however followed Alonsus Faol's order of the Silverhand, where he was trained by Grand Marshal Seranax, he also met the Bishop known as Heini and Champion Ryder, and also High Arcanist Kalexander. Endless battles were fought until finally, the forces of Lordaeron were triumphant and traced the Orcs into the Swamp of Sorrows and totally dispose of the Dark Portal, a small expedition led by Khadgar was led to Outland to prevent a second invasion from coming, and so did they prevail. Duncan spent the rest of his life in Hearthglen and joined it's defenders, he was promoted to a crusader after the war was over. He married Lady Helen, one of the nobles of Stormwind's fallen kingdom who fled with the remaining forces to Lordaeron, they had three sons and lived in a decent house. Soon, they were informed of a perfidious force that's marching towards them, it was believed to be composed of the remnants of the Blackrock Clan which lived in Alterac's Mountains but they appeared to be worse, an army of mindless creatures and ruthless colossi approaching their beloved cities. The forces of Lordaeron, led by prince Arthas Menethil traced these creatures and pursued them to Northrend where their true master was believed to be hiding, Prince Arthas claimed a powerful weapon that granted him victory over these creatures and brought triumph to his people. Soon, Arthas was driven mad and began slaying his men. Duncan, Heini and Ryder were believed to be annihilated since they've joined the expedition to Northrend. Duncan was later seen in the armies of the scourge as a powerful Death Knight, presumed to have been raised by Arthas himself. Duncan was given the name: Menelaus by his new comrades. 'Exploits of the Scourge' Arthas returned from Northrend and vowed to eradicate his kingdom and use whatever is left of them as his slaves in death, his forces overwhelmed the entire cities, Menelaus for himself went to Hearthglen in an attempt to see to it if he could convince his family to join the Scourge, upon entering it, Hearthglen was completely shattered and burning, he searched for his residence till he found it and yelled: FIRE?!...IN MY HOUSE?!!!!! and began feeling a little-dizzy. Menelaus could only find his son, Balthar and demanded to know the fate of the rest of his family, but Balthar could only remember that they've all fled to the mountains. Balthar was convinced to join the Scourge and aided his father in his campaigns, soon they met a Death Knight overlord known as: Joric Gravechill, Joric offered to enhance Menelaus weapon as he was only using his old axe, Joric began using his perfect skills to create such a weapon, by combining cobalt bars which were brought back from Northrend to craft a new runeblade for Menelaus known as: Light's Bane, the weapon didn't seem to match the power of Joric's but Joric stated: I met up with many fools in life who asked me to create expensive and powerful weapons, I wonder..did they so enjoy it because they keep my masterpieces in their homes when they can't even lift such weapons or do they seek satisfaction? he also stated: No matter how powerful the weapon is..it's bravery that matters During the siege of Quel'Thalas, Arthas' forces prevailed in conquering Silvermoon and invaded it's precious lands, there was no trace for Kalexander. During the preparation of invading the Blackrock Clan's base in the Alterac Mountains, Menelaus met with Professor Vile, Vile didn't explain much of his past life, but only that he combined some sort of mechanical gnome-created machinery with his body which gave him powerful abilities, Vile was always equipping a plague sprayer on his back, his only joy was to inflict all whom he would find with a terrifying disease, Vile went to one of the elven prisons with Menelaus, all were dead. The Death Knight began to question the identity of the dead people, Vile said: These were the bandits who ravaged Lordaeron, these ruthless barbarians would stop at nothing to achieve their deeds, perhaps now you know who leveled your house, smartass, they found the corpse of a dead bandit with the bodies of two elven guards who died after having their heads decapitated. Vile said: Aha! before you lies the body of these Bandit's Lord, he was feared across the whole kingdom, known for his brutality and mercilessness, imagine what would happen if he'd join us!. The alchemist began working on the Bandit Lord's corpse and successfully created a terrifying beast, Vile said: Isn't he beautiful? I'll call him: Fineous Fineous' reanimated form was too terrifying even for the Scourge minions, he had a size of a ghoul, but more agile and incredibly fast, Fineous' claws enabled him to climb walls, he kept the rope by which he was hanged, sometimes it prevents him from speaking lest he clears his throat. Arthas has restored Kel'Thuzad a powerful Necromancer, now an Archlich. They were tasked to steal the Book of Medivh from Dalaran, with the help of Vile's plague contraptions, the Wizards could barely stand a chance, they were almost prepared to attack the heart of Dalaran itself. Suddenly, as they neared it's borders..hordes of Wolfmen emerged and began ravaging the Scourge and tearing their defenses apart, Menelaus was about to encounter one of them, they both engaged combat but the Wolf creature was so agile that he didn't even give the Death Knight a chance to fight back, He grabbed Menelaus by his face and began ravaging it with his claws and fangs, just as he would triumph..Heini and Ryder intervened and drove this creature back, he yelled: Reynall, remember the name..idiots, for it'll be the last you ever hear, ever since..Menelaus was forced to shield his deformed face with his Helmet. The invasion prevailed and Arthas was capable of summoning Archimonde The Defiler to Azeroth, and the Burning Legion's invasion began, still the combined forces between Orcs, Humans, Night Elves who banded together in order to face the Legion were capable of driving them back, Thrall became the new Warchief of the Horde, Jaina led the survivors of Lordaeron into Theramore Isle, and Tyrande joined the rest of the druids in their plot to construct the elven city of Darnassus, Archimonde and his followers were disposed of, and Arthas became the new King of Lordaeron. Displeased with his rule, Sylvanas who was a ranger that died in the battle of Quel'thalas allied with the Legion's Dreadlords: Detheroc, Balnazzar, and Varimathras to overthrow Arthas, who was informed that the Lich King, Ner'zhul was being subject to Illidan's attempts to destroy him, he fled to Northrend in order to rescue him and left Kel'Thuzad to watch over the plaguelands. Arthas triumphed over Illidan and combined with Ner'zhul's spirit becoming the new Lich King. 'The Fall of The Scourge' With Arthas' return from his slumber, the remaining forces of the Lich King started to ravaged this entire world but were driven at bay, The Lich King used the necropolis of Acherus as his base of operations, he used his Death Knights to wreak havoc upon the Scarlet Crusaders, after the Death Knights knew that the Lich King addressed their lives as meaningless; they betrayed him and formed a new order to destroy him, however a few Death Knights still remained loyal to Arthas, one of them was the mighty Icebane Dremon, who's father was also was a Death Knight, Dremon rarely spoke of his father or declared his fate, but he offered his invincible skills to aid the Scourge. Arthas has created a powerful order known as the San'layn who were Blood Elves that joined Illidan's Forces to aid him destroy the Frozen Throne and take vengeance upon their slaughtered brethren in Quel'Thalas. at that time Menelaus was reunited with Kalexander who was still alive, but refused to become a Darkfallen but pledged service to The Lich King The Lich King has also chosen Scourgelords, it was the dream of all rankings of the Scourge to be promoted into such ranks even Menelaus himself, a few of these Scourgelords were: 'Jericho' who commanded the power of Unholy and was responsible for endowing the Scourge's unholy contraptions, Rentan Bloodgouge, who commanded the power of Blood and was a ruthless Death Knight who used his twin blades to obliterate his rivals, and Tyrannus Winterdeath who commanded the power of Frost, Tyrannus feared nothing and kept addressing his minions as maggots, he founded the order of Deathstriders which composed of Blood Elves who have fallen in the battle of Quel'Thalas, they're incredibly powerful Assassins who carried out serious operations. Arthas learned that the Wolfmen he encountered were known as: Worgen, created by an Archmage of Dalaran called: Arugal, who died in his keep of Shadowfang, he arranged his resurrection and in return Arugal would offer his Worgen's service to The Lich King, Menelaus met Reynall for the second time, both of them remained allies ever since but they could never forget what pain they've both inflicted to each other in the past. The armies of Azeroth invaded the Lich King's sanctum of Icecrown and he was successfully destroyed, leaving Bolvar in his place, Menelaus attempted to flee and fall back to the plaguelands, during his journey back, he felt that his mind was shattering after leaving all his allies behind, then he was visited by someone, someone whom Menelaus could never forget..it was the Dark Figure that met Menelaus during the invasion of Stormwind, he revealed his name to be: Nevaralis. Quickly, Menelaus attempted to attack Nevaralis and inflict heavy damage upon him, but no matter his skills, he could never match the might of a demon alone. Menelaus was struck down, and Nevaralis began to cast some foreign magic and successfully possessed Menelaus' body, Menelaus could barely remember anything of his past, his memories are but fragments of his former self, Nevaralis was to gather what's left of the Scourge and restore them to the Legion's Service, He led Menelaus to Thelsamar, a small town in Loch Modan, Menelaus was believed to be a normal Death Knight, he remained there for days. One day, he met a towering human, they exchanged words till their true identities were revealed to each other, the humanoid was a Black Dragon assuming his mortal form, unlike all other..he felt unmatchable power coming from this being, the Dragon informed Menelaus' that Deathwing's arrival is inevitable, and soon this world will be remade in flame and death, and so did Menelaus explain that he was given the task to restore whatever's left of the Scourge, they both agreed to stay among the mortals till the shattering begins, at that time, an invincible force of both the Scourge and the Dragon's minions will deal a fatal blow to the Kingdoms of Azeroth. 'Memorable Quotes' *''One does not simply walk into the Plaguelands!' *Congratulations, fool! you've earned your rightful place as a Deaf Knight'' *'For every Ghoul we raise, an Orcish child dies somewhere in Durotar!' *'Champions of the Scourge! tonight...we dine...in The Slaughtered Lamb'